


If God hasn’t forsaken me yet

by loosingletters



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: In one world, Barton was kind to his nephew, guilt making him give away fake smiles that looked real enough. In this one he wasn’t. And there was no guardian angel to protect William from harm.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OliveBranch_10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/gifts).



 

_If God hasn’t forsaken me yet_

William hides in his closet, the only thing he has a key to and can lock. The air is stuffy and it’s dark but William has found comfort in the darkness. If he can’t see anything, he can’t see reality, can’t face it either.

The closet is therefore safe unlike the rest of the house- the rest of the world.

He presses his hands over his ears as his uncle shouts his father’s name through the mansion, coming to a halt in front of William’s room and throwing the door open so that the door smashed against the wall with a bang.

He’s holding back tears when he hears his uncle beat against the door of the closet, telling William to open up and come out.

_“You’ve got a bill to pay, boy!”_

William doesn’t dare to open up the closet. He knows his uncle is intoxicated, drunk on rage and red wine, and that he won’t hesitate to beat William to a bloody pulp. He’s done so before, days after his parents’ death. It was still hard to breath and his ankle hurt with every step just like his shoulder.

He hasn’t been to a doctor ever since.

William hadn’t been fast enough then, still trusting that it was all a mistake. His uncle hadn’t killed his parents for something as absurd as the supposed magical power of a ring. He wasn’t angry at William for not being able to find the ring.

William knows he had been a stupid, _stupid_ , naïve child back then. His body had paid the toll.

_“Open the damn closet, brat!”_

The whole closet is shaking and for a moment William thinks that it must fall over. But then his uncle stops throwing himself against it and after more curses and swearing that’s so unlike the man who gave William piggy-back rides just two months before. Then William hears steps leading away from the closet and soon after it’s silent again. His uncle left.

William can feel the tears running over his cheeks and wants to scream to heaven. His father has never been particularly religious and William had been raised accordingly. This unfairness surely proved that his father had been right. There is no God, or he would give William his parents back, and if there is a God and he is letting all of this happen, then William didn’t care either way. Heaven can go to hell for all he cares.

_I will surely forsake him now_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
